Wonderwall
by aly-kun13
Summary: bobby and rouge,angsty. lyrics to wonderwall mixed in.


Today is gonna be the day that their gonna throw it back to you.

The boy stood there and called after the girl he loved with all his heart, but she just kept walking.

By now you should have some how realized what you gotta do.

All he wanted was to run after her, take her home and never let her go. But he knew that he couldn't not because of his fear, but because of hers.

I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.

"Come back!" He screamed, putting all his fear and anger and love into those two words.

Back beat the word out on the street that the fire in your heart is out.

She heard him call out to her, and hesitated for just a second, then continued to move forward. She just couldn't live like this anymore.

I'm sure you heard it all before but you never really had a doubt.

He said he loved her, but how could he love some one he didn't know? Some one he couldn't kiss? Some one he couldn't even touch?

And I don't believe that any body feels the way I do about you now.

It was because she loved him so much that she was leaving. Because he deserved so much better, and because she couldn't stand to see him want the one thing she couldn't give... herself.

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding.

He just stood there and watched as she walked away, not believing that this was happening. As she walked away through the rain he remembered. The first time he met her.

The first time he heard her laugh.

The second he realized he loved her.

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.

The lights from cars that passed her on the free way reminded her of how many times she wanted to tell him. How tired she was of keeping those secrets, how much she wanted to so him who she really was, but that she never could.

There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how.

Why didn't I say something earlier? He wondered. Would it have made her stay? Does she even care? Obviously not that much, he thought as his anger grew. She can't have cared that much if she was willing to leave without ever looking back.

Because maybe you're gonna be the one saves me?

She stumbled, fell to her knees and cried out for him. She wanted to go home; she wanted him to hold her to never let her go…

And after all you're my wonderwall.

I don't care. He thought fiercely, if she wants to walk away, fine her problem not mine. It's not my fight, all up to her…

Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you

Her heart was breaking as she struggled through the mud to get to her feet. Could he ever forgive me? I didn't want to hurt him I just want him to be happy. I don't want to hide who I am from him…

By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do

"So I wont." She said quietly as she turned back the direction she had already come, as the rain washed away her tears.

I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

She was so cold, her whole body was trembling. She just couldn't stop; she had come so far, was so close…

And all the roads that lead to you were winding

But he was still so far away…

And all the lights that light the way are blinding

And it was almost as though she could already see his smile…

There are many things that I would like to say to you I don't know how

Another car breezed by her, spraying more rain onto her cold and frozen body.

I said maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me?

She looked up from her feet to see another car in the distance, in a dim corner in her mind she realized that she was going to be very cold soon, and then slowly realized that she might not make it home, and allowed the tears to flow down her face…

And after all You're my wonderwall

She braced her self for the wash of cold water as the car drew closer, and looked down at her feet, but it never came. In stead it came to a stop a few feet away from her.

I said maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me?

The door swung open, and he stepped out with his arms open. She ran into them like there was no where else she belonged.

And after all

"Are you ready to come home now?" he whispered in her ear, knowing that she loved him enough to want to come back.

You're my wonderwall

"Yes" she sighed, knowing that he cared enough to come looking.


End file.
